


The Begining

by 0Lauren0 (AnimeMangaZoo)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeMangaZoo/pseuds/0Lauren0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder how Minato and Kushina met and fell in love? This is just one scenario to tell their story. Starts shortly before they meet. Does not follow the manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the Naruto characters that are in the original story created by Masashi Kishimoto. I would be rich if I did, that would be awesome, but I do not. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

"Sensei!" A tall young man with blond hair and bright blue eyes called as he ran towards the open field. He stopped and looked around not finding his teacher anywhere. "I wonder where he could be." He asked himself aloud. He started back to the crowded streets of the ninja village hidden in the leaves. As he walked, he began to hear yelling. He smiled and began to run towards the noise. "I should have guessed." He said reading the sign above the building. 'Bar and House.' The young man chuckled and shook his head as he walked into the bar just in time to see a man with white hair being slapped. The women stormed off as the man sat on the floor rubbing his cheek. His black eyes followed the angry woman as she left; he stopped following her when he spotted the blond man laughing.

"Minato." He said and watched him come closer and hold out a hand to help him stand. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with the Hokage?" Minato chuckled as he led the white haired man out of the bar.

"I've been there and back. I came looking for you, sensei." He shook his head. "I should have known you wouldn't wait where we agreed on. You just can't stay away from the women." He laughed as his teacher smirked. The two men began walking the village street as Minato told his sensei what went on in the Hokage's office.

"So how was the meeting? What happened?"

"The third said he was impressed with my techniques and has promoted me to Jonin. He gave me my own team too. Looks like you won't have me following you around on missions and you won't have me to get you out of trouble, Jiriaya sensei." He chuckled making Jiriaya smile. "He gave the best and the worst of the class and a girl that is very talented at healing." He said handing the three files to Jiriaya.

"Looks like you're going to have a tough time." Jiriaya said looking through the files. "Obito Uchiha, I've heard he was claimed to be the worst of his clan. He never truly listens is all over the place, I think you might have some fun with him." Jiriaya closed the file and opened the next one. "Rin Takeshino, she is very gifted. Her parents are head of the medical ninja. You should have no problems with her." He moved onto the third and final file and opened it only to stop walking. "Kakashi Hekate."

"I have a feeling he's going to be a challenge." Minato said. "He's the son of the white fang. From what I gather, he's taken the death of his father pretty hard. From what they say he's become cold and hateful, he's become very by the book." He explained as they began to walk again. "Hey sensei, would I be able to use the bells in a few days?"

"Yeah, I'll drop them off to you later on. I need to get my research done first." Jiriaya said with a smirk looking around for a place to start his research. He suddenly took off making Minato chuckle as he continued to walk.

Two days later Minato stood on the old training field watching Obit struggle and squirm from his spot where he was tied to the post. Kakashi sat to one side eating quietly as Rin only looked at her meal then at her teammate then to her teacher. She felt bad for Obito but didn't know what to do. Minato disappeared to watch what his team would do. Kakashi sat still for a moment before he held his lunch up in front of Obito.

"Looks like one gets it." Jiriaya said from where he stood next to Minato. "He does have his father's brain after all." Minato nodded as he watched Rin lean closer and help feed Obito. "Well let's see if you can scare them half as much as I scared you and your team." Minato chuckled as he disappeared only to reappear in front of the three making them jump, as he looked at them hard. As the skies darkened and the thunder could be heard loud and clear, Rin jumped and hid behind the one post only peeking out to glance at her upset teacher. Kakashi sat in his spot and looked back at his teaching with a look that could have rivaled his teachers, while Obito went completely still and silent.

"What were you doing?" He asked sternly as Rin peeked around the post. "I told you the rules, and you disobeyed them." He paused and looked at the three children all with different expression on their faces. "Since you didn't listen you all not only fail, but you all will be dropped from the ninja program."

"No!" Obito screamed as he began to struggle again. "I worked so hard to get here! My clan needs to know that I'm not a waist and a screw up! I will become a ninja, no matter what you say!" He shouted as loud as he could. Rin gave a small nod as she came out from behind the post working up the courage as she came face to face with Minato.

"Obito's right. We've all worked so hard and came so far, we will not back down now. We were put together for a reason, and we will just have to work harder together to get through everything that's thrown at us." She said as Kakashi stood up and looked dangerously at his teacher.

"No matter what you say I will become a ninja and so will they. We can do it ourselves if we have to." Kakashi said low looking at his teacher hard and suddenly the skies cleared and Minato smiled brightly.

"I'll meet you at the Hokage's tower in one week. We will begin our missions." The three kids stared at him confused before looking at each other then back to Minato. "You three have figured out the key. You need to work together to get what needs to be done, done." He looked at the three look at him surprised. "See you then." He smiled before leaving only to appear next to Jiriaya.

"Nicely done. Now let's go eat." Jiriaya said making Minato laugh as they disappeared. As they sat down in the restaurant, they began to talk again. "You did better than I thought you would have. That Hekate kid's one tough kid." Jiriaya chuckled.

"Yeah, he looked at me like he was going to come at me and kill me. He really is his father's son." Minato said. "Obito seemed to rile Rin up enough to build up the courage to speak up."

"Looks like you're going to have your hands full from now on." Jiriaya said as they ate the food set in front of them.

Team Minato had been finding and capturing the same cat every day for the past three months now. They were starting to get sick of the same mission repeatedly. The team now stood in front of the third Hokage waiting to be assigned to another mission.

"It looks like you are very good at returning the cat so I will give you a d rank mission today." The third said as the team all had separate celebrations. "I have received a request for a young man to be taken back to the whirlpool village. He doesn't want to be caught in the middle of anything on his way home and wishes to be escorted home." As he finished the door opened to reveal a man in his early thirties standing in the doorway waiting for the team to get moving. He was about to put up a protest about three children escorting him but he saw the older one, their teacher. All ninja, knew the face and villagers so he kept his mouth shut.

"Go get your things for a month long trip and meet me at the main gate." Minato said to his team as they ran from the room to go prepare. He was about to leave also when the Hokage's voice was heard making him turn back around.

"Minato. I have important information to be taken to the Takage. I trust you will get it there safe." The Hokage said handing him a scroll as Minato gave a small nod and took it.

"I'll take Jiriaya. It'll give you some peace and quiet for once." Minato chuckled before he too left to meet everyone at the main gates. When he arrived with Jiriaya beside him, the three looked between the two, as did their client. "Everyone ready?" He asked

"Yes." They all said at once. The group started out with talk amongst themselves. Rin slowed down while Obito was trying to argue with Kakashi, she was tired of breaking them up all the time and decided to walk with the adults and let the children play.

"Are you one of the sanin?" She asked looking at Jiriaya. He smirked and nodded as Minato started to chuckle as both boys stopped and looked back at them.

"Yeah sensei, who's the old geezer?" Obito asked as he and Kakashi slowed down to the others. "shouldn't ya be sitting with the other old guys talking 'bout when you were a kid and how we shouldn't be doin' what we do and all? That's what old guys like you do right?" He asked making Minato start to laugh at Jiriaya as he got more and more upset when Obito opened his mouth.

"Obito! That's not nice!" Rin scolded. "You shouldn't make fun of people no matter how old they are." Jiriaya was about to lose it as they continued on their way to the whirlpool village that was still a few weeks away.

Two weeks later the group was about to cross the border as talk started once again with Jiriaya having gotten into another argument with Obito and the other two weren't helping at all.

"Minato, have they been around the two?" He asked trying to control his voice as he watched Minato shake his head with a smile. "Then what have you been teaching them?" He half yelled making Minato begin to laugh again which made Jiriaya even more upset. Their client was looking around at the group wondering how in the world this group would be able to protect him from the dangers on their trip. Suddenly Jiriaya and Minato pulled weapons and turned back to back telling the three young ninja to get into position.

"Sensei, what's wrong?" Obito asked as he and the others looked around trying to see and sense anything that would explain the two adults' reactions. Suddenly they could hear faint sounds of a battle raging on and it was coming their way. Four figures burst through the trees into the street followed by twelve more. A young man with black hair in a black and blue ninja outfit was working beside a young woman with brown hair as they charged the large group and took most of the force from the other two who looked to be barely standing. As the two fell to the group in pain, the last two pulled their kunai and pushed as hard as they could. The man with black hair was first to go down, leaving the woman with red hair still barely standing to fight the large group off by herself.

"You three stay here." Minato said as he took off to help the young woman. As Obito and Kakashi were about to run in to even the odds Jiriaya walked up to them and smirked as he put his kunai away.

"You should listen to him. You'll only get in the way if you don't know how he works. His own teammates could barely keep up with his thinking; I don't know what goes through the kids head. Never have." Jiriaya smirked at the stunned faces as they looked back at the battle to see Minato up against five at a time only to see all five hit the group quickly. "Besides, Minato never needs any help in battle." The last three ninja stood and looked at him before stuttered out a sentence before running for his life.

"Y-you're the Konohana's y-y-yellow f-flash." He stuttered before he turned and began yelling to the others "Run on sight!" The last of the ninja took off running in fear as Minato caught the young woman as she fell sideways in pain and the others ran up to them to see if they could help. Jiriaya went to another of the ninja and had Rin begin healing him while he checked on the other two to find they were passed out from exhaustion an minor wounds. Minato was talking to the young woman as he tried to quickly stop the bleeding of the major wounds. The client ran over to the women with Minato, there was only one-woman ninja with red hair that he knew from his village. He knew the team that was there and knew the woman was….

"Sister!" He gasped and knelt down as she opened her eyes slowly. "What were you doing all the way out here? Who were those ninja?" He asked as she looked up at him with her green eyes.

"Yoshi!" She said with a smile as she looked up. "We were sent on a scouting mission and they were following us from the start. We were chased down here and we hoped we would run into some help like they did." She said softly as he eyes started to shut again and she started to drift off to sleep again as her brother was about to wake her up again.

"Leave her sleep." Minato said as he finished wrapping a major wound on her thigh. "Jiriaya, how are the others?" He called to his former teacher who was looking over the last of the whirlpool ninja.

"Looks like these two are exhausted and minor wounds, Rin just finished with the boy that was the worst of the three." Jiriaya said as he laid the woman with brown hair back down. "Looks like we're gonna need some help carrying them. Summoning jutsu!" He called and a dark green toad appeared in front of him. He slowly lifted the young man up onto its head, he looked to be the first one to wake and be able to walk. He went to the side and picked the young woman over only to hand her to the client, Yoshi, when he went to check on the others. "Carry her." As he was about to protest Jiriaya smirked and looked over to see Minato lifting the young woman up. "Looks like the girl's taken care of, take this one and I'll grab the guy. Let's get going." The group began their slow walk to the village that would take them three more days to reach. They decided to stop for the night and let everyone rest.

"So this is your sister?" Minato asked as he looked up from re-bandaging her thigh.

"Yes. And what gives you the right to touch her?" He said angrily as Minato finished wrapping the wound. He looked up wondering what was wrong with the man only to see him look suddenly away and sigh. "I'm sorry, I just…. She's my little sister. I never liked the fact that she became a ninja. I hated when she would get hurt training and it only makes it worse seeing her this bad." He said softly looking down at the woman with red hair.

"I think I understand." Minato said. "It sounds similar to the way I was when my teammates would get hurt. Never really liked to see those close to me hurt and that's why I went and made myself better so they wouldn't get hurt." He smiled brightly and glanced at Jiriaya who was leaning against a nearby tree resting with a smirk on his face.

"But someone can only get so good at what they're doing. I mean there will always be someone stronger than you." Yoshi said looking up at Minato.

"You haven't seen the kid fight. No one could be better than the yellow flash of the hidden leaf village. I mean how many ninja do you know have a flee on sight order out?" Jiriaya said from his place making Minato chuckle softly as Yoshi looked between the two men.

"You make me sound like a god or something, Jiriaya- sensei." He said before shaking his head and going back to work changing bandages from worst to best person. "Tell us what was going on. Why did that large of a group chase them? Who were they and what about this scouting mission?" Yoshi looked at them for a moment before looking across the camp at the three sleeping young ninja.

"My father the Takage has been having trouble with a man that was hired to take out our village. We have been working missions to find out how to counter him but many of our teams never come back. I'm just glad we were here or else I wouldn't have my little sister." He said looking sadly down at the young woman fast asleep.

"Rin and Minato took care of the wounds. They should heal nicely in a few weeks or so." Jiriaya said as he looked up at the two. "Do you know the name of the man hired to destroy your village?" Yoshi shook his head. "Well it looks like this got a little tougher." Jiriaya said with a small groan. "I'll send word to the third and see what he wants to do." He said as he cut his hand and summoned a small purple toad in front of him. "Go to the third and tell him that there is someone who is highbred and is trying to take the whirlpool village out. We took care of several of the missing-nin but it sounds like this is going to get much worse." The toad nodded and disappeared.

"We better get some sleep while we wait. We can start towards the village again in the morning." Minato said as he finished tying the last bandage on the young man with black hair and blue eyes; before he sat back looking around. "I'll take the first watch." He said before he jumped off into the trees leaving the others to find their spots and rest before drifting off to sleep.

The next day Kakashi woke up to Minato and Jiriaya talking. He walked closer to find out what was going on as they fell silent.

"Kakashi, start waking with the others. We're going to head out soon." Minato said and watched Kakashi nod and got up and started to shake the others awake. "This will only get worse and if it is who we think pulling the strings this is about to blow up."

"Well the old man knows what he's doing. We'll see what the Kage has to say and then we'll start our work." Jiriaya said as he sat heavily next to his former student. They turned when they heard Yoshi move closer to them as the three young ninja started packing.

"Is it wise to take those three into battle? Especially this one." Yoshi said looking at the three before turning to look at Minato and Jiriaya sitting beside him with smiles on their faces. "What?"

"Don't worry about those three." Minato said. "They are a lot better than they look." Rin walked over with a bright smile as she handed Jiriaya and Minato some food she had packed. "Thank you Rin." She gave a nod and went back to the boys before all three returned and the other ninja began waking.

"Sotaru, how do ya feel?" The woman with brown hair and black eyes asked the young man with black hair and purple eyes as he sat up.

"I'm fine, few wounds that will heal. How 'bout you guys? You okay Kita?" Sotaru asked her and glanced over to see a young man with black hair and Blue eyes sit up. "Everyone okay?"

"Kushina." Kita gasped. "Ryuu, what happened? You were supposed to take care of her." The young woman said with worry and small twinge of anger in her voice as she moved closer.

"I did what I could Kita. I went far beyond what I should have." Ryuu said moving over with his two teammates to look down on the still unconscious woman. "She was the last one standing, I don't know what happened."

"Minato-sensei took care of the others. Then we took care of your wounds, that's pretty much it." Rin said as she moved in and started to heal again. "If I heal a little bit at a time it will help her in the long run." She smiled as they moved their eyes from her to their friend.

"We should get moving again. Someone is bound to find the bodies and track us down." Kakashi said as he stood next to Minato and Obito. "Would you like us to split up and divert the trail?" He asked and looked up at Minato who gave a slight nod before the three took off in separate directions.

"Let's get going." He said kneeling down to pick the woman up as the other three helped support each other and the group moved out slowly. "If we get moving it should take them a while to figure out which trail is ours."

"By that time we will be close enough to the village for our ninja to help protect everyone." Yoshi said as he helped Kita move faster as the two men leaned on each other moving as fast as they could to keep up with everyone.

"What about Kushina till then?" Kita asked. "She's still hurt pretty bad. They find us all together hurt they will have a really easy target." Minato gave a small nod as he glanced around before looking at Jiriaya.

"Those three can throw the enemy off with their trails but if they get through that they will be able to find us easily. Jiriaya take those two, Yoshi, can you handle her?" He asked and watched his client nod. "Take your own ways to the village, if anyone of us meet with the genin we are to tell them to split up and one is to join each of us. This will make sure we are not caught before we get close enough to the village for help." Everyone gave a nod before they started moving their own ways slowly as Minato backtracked and took a very long way.

"Do you think this is smart?" Sotaru asked. "None of us are in any condition to fight if we're attacked." He said helping Ryuu stand and keep moving forward.

"Don't worry. Minato may not look it but he knows exactly what he's doing. Once we split up we can make smaller trails. Even if we're slow there is no way the enemy will be able to find all of us. If they're going to find anyone it will probably be Minato. But believe me; he can handle armies by himself." Jiriaya said with a slight chuckle, he could almost hear Minato laugh and tell him to stop talking about him as if he's a god or something.

"You sure put a lot of faith in that guy." Sotaru said shaking his head.

"You haven't seen the kid fight." Jiriaya chuckled. "Let's start turning and heading towards the village now." The group of three kept walking towards their destination.

So what do you think about those guys?" Kita asked as she moved slowly next to Yoshi. "The big guy likes to joke about everything and the blond thinks he can survive with Kushina unconscious and these blood thirsty bastards out looking for us." Yoshi smirked and glanced down at the young woman.

"Relax. These guys are the real deal. The big guy jokes about everything but he is one of the legendary sanin. As for the blond, he's nothing to mess with. The enemy knows him as Konohana's yellow flash. Kushina is safer with him rather than us." Kita couldn't believe Yoshi had just admitted that someone else could take care of his little sister better than he could. The two fell silent as they continued straight for their village.

Three days later Kakashi and the others showed up at the split. "Minato- sensei split everyone up." Kakashi said as the stopped and saw three different trails. "Rin you should take that trail, Obito take that one and I'll take this one." He said giving the orders before the three were off again to try to catch up with the others.

Minato ran through the trees making several trails leading in circles as he went to confuse anyone who followed him, when the young woman in his arms shifted making him look down and stop setting her on the ground as her bright green eyes fluttered open. She sat up quickly only tore open the worst wound on her side causing her to wince and grab her side.

"Relax. Let me take a look, you probably opened that nasty wound." Minato said as he moved closer and gently laid her back down and looked through the ruined fabric to see the wound had opened wide again. He took bandages from his pack and quickly took care of the bleeding before he bound the wound and sat back.

"Who are you exactly?" She asked sitting up slowly mindful of her wounds this time.

"I'm Minato Namikaze from the village hidden in the leaves. My team and I were assigned to escort your brother home, but he never mentioned that there were problems up here. You're lucky we were there when you came through. Those guys were some of the nastiest in the water country missing-nin." He said looking over all of the little wounds.

"Yeah, well they aren't supposed to be here destroying our lives. They need to learn that they can't push everyone around." She said sternly making Minato smirk. "You must be a really strong ninja for my team mates and brother to let you take me off by yourself after what just happened." She said looking at him as he slowly met her emerald green gaze after checking her last healing wound.

"Some say that." He chuckled imagining Jiriaya and his way of explaining how strong Minato was. "You seem pretty strong yourself. You were able to hold five of those guys off and protect your friends while near death." He said with a smirk as she crossed her arms across her chest."

"They're some of my best friends. I wouldn't let anything happen to them if I can help it." She smiled. "Do you have friends like that too?" She asked making Minato lean back on his hands and smile as he recalled his friends back at the village and nodded. "What are they like?"

"Well, my friends are a little different than most." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "My best friend likes to be very cold to everyone. He only opens up every now and then and he can be pretty wild. One of my other friends is very quiet and loving. She can be quite cute when she wants something." He laughed thinking of a young woman with brown hair and dark brown eyes then a man with light red hair and dark blue eyes popped into his head. "There is a man that I grew up with since we were small children. He's something else. Always getting into trouble making me get him out of it. He can have a big mouth when he really shouldn't. But what can I say, their the friends. Like the friends I imagine your teammates are." He smirked and looked at the sky.

"Are we going to get moving?" She asked making him laugh and rub the back of his head.

"No. It's getting late. We should actually start setting up camp and get some sleep before we get moving again." She nodded and tried to get up only to be gently pushed back down to the ground by a strong hand. "Just relax. You don't need to get up." He said and pulled food from his pack, a few logs nearby and he started a small fire for some warmth through the night.

"So, what do you call the jutsu you use to be the yellow flash?" She asked looking over at him.

"It's called the flying thunder god." He told her. "Have to through my kunai or leave my mark somewhere in order to use it." He saw her shiver and moved closer to her placing his jacket over her shoulders making her thank him before moving closer for the warmth he seemed to be giving off. "It's getting pretty cold tonight. Didn't you or any one in your team bring blankets or jackets?" He asked as she shivered again.

"We did but everything was destroyed when they attacked out camp." Kushina said as Minato wrapped his arm around her softly to offer as much warmth to her as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a week since everyone split. Kakashi was getting close to Minato and Kushina as everyone started coming close to the village. Jiriaya had Obito join him and the other two young men, much to his dislike. Rin had arrived and finished healing Kita as they moved forward; leaving Kakashi to try to work through the maze Minato had laid down. It was once again time to camp for the night and the nights seemed to get colder and colder each night. Kushina slowly helped collect wood and build a fire wearing Minato's warm jacket before they both sat down together like that had for the last week.

"It's getting colder every night," Kushina said as she leaned against Minato. After the first few nights they had started to get used to sitting together every night, instead of being embarrassed trying to keep each other warm.

"Yeah, seems like winter's coming early this year. Hopefully it will hold off and allow us to get home." Minato said looking up at the moonless sky at all of the twinkling stars. "Kakashi and the others should be catching up to everyone any day, if they haven't already." He started to laugh. "Let's hope Kakashi was the one to follow us. With the trail I left behind us, I think Jiriaya would even have a hard time finding us." Kushina smiled and giggled. Through the week, Minato had begun telling her about Jiriaya and the others as she did the same with her friends and villagers keeping science and awkwardness to the absolute minimum.

"I think you and your team would enjoy your selves if you stayed in my village for a while," She said looking from the sky to him then at the sky again. "The whirlpool village doesn't sound like much and really it isn't anything compared to Konohana but we have our fun. From what you tell me I think your sensei would love our bars. We make our sake special for our own village." She giggled thinking of the stories Minato had told her about. "Your three genin would have fun too. They could go out with the others their age and do whatever, and I think you'll have a lot of fun too. I'll show you around and everything."

"Maybe an early winter would be nice." He chuckled and they settled down for the night.

Kakashi creped through the trees and spotted a large fire. As he went closer, he heard the voices of men that were out for blood. He listened closer, listening for anything that could help them protect the village and finish this problem off forever.

"They split up. They can't get very far with the injured ones, specially that little red head." Came a deep voice.

"That little red head was the most fun. She's got a lot of fight in her." Laughed another with a raspy voice. "Say boss, could I have her when we catch 'em. I could really use the fun." He said making the four other guys laugh.

"Take what you want. We have orders to destroy the whirlpool village, I don't think Danzo would mind if we had a little fun first." The leader said making Kakashi's eyes go wide before he took off running through the trees again trying desperately to find his teacher. He saw the glow of a smaller fire and decided to be safe. He pulled his sword and moved stealthily towards the camp to find his teacher leaning against a tree with the red head leaning against him wearing his jacket for warmth. Kakashi gave a sigh before he was startled by his teacher's voice.

"Kakashi, you finally made it." He said with a smirk. "How did you and the others do?" Kakashi slid his sword back into his sheath as he walked closer to his teacher when Minato placed Kushina on the ground to sleep, for a little while at least.

"We found where you split. I sent each of them on the other two trails and I followed yours. One my way here I found a camp with five missing nin. They were talking about destroying the whirlpool village. One asked to have her." He said and looked over at the sleeping woman. "The leader said that they had orders to destroy the village and that he didn't think Danzo would have a problem with the man taking her." Kakashi said and explain everything of his journey.

"Are you sure you heard the name right?" Minato asked, seeming to be slightly worried as Kakashi gave a firm nod. He summoned a small dark blue toad in front of him. "Go to Jiriaya. Tell him that we have an even bigger problem and we need to get to the village as soon as possible. Kakashi came across a camp not far away and they said Danzo gave the orders. Then get to Yoshi and tell him to get moving to the village." The toad gave a nod and disappeared.

"Jiriaya, you're really old but you taught Minato sensei, so is Sensei old too?" Obito asked making Jiriaya even more upset. The boy had been working on getting on his nerves since he showed up making the two men chuckle as they listened. "How old is sensei?" He asked.

"Obito, why don't you be quiet for a bit?" Asked Sotaru with a bright smile as he glanced at the fuming Jiriaya when a dark blue toad appeared in front of him. "What is it?" He asked knowing that the toads were used to send messages between the man in front of them and Minato.

"Minato says we need to get moving to the village. Kakashi stumbled into a camp not far away and they're planning on attacking at any moment." Jiriaya said before he gave a nod and summoned a deep red toad as the dark blue one disappeared. "Tell him watch root leader." The toad gave a small nod and popped away. "Let's go." He said standing up making the others pack up and start moving once again.

"Rin!" Came a small croak. "Minato said that you need to get moving and get to the village quickly. He will meet you all there." Rin gave a nod as Kita, Yoshi packed up, and the three started moving as fast as they could.

Two days later Yoshi and his group were, first to arrive and tell the Kage about everything that had happened and making Yoshi explain why he asked for an escort. A day later Jiriaya arrived and started discussions with the Kage trying to come up with a plan only to decide to wait until Minato Arrived two days after Jiriaya.

"How was your trip?" Jiriaya asked walking out to greet the three as they arrived. Kushina ran and hugged her father with a bright smile when she saw him walk out with the others. "What's with the coat?" Jiriaya asked making Minato smirk and shake his head.

"Don't even start your thinking, sensei." He chuckled. "It was getting cold at night and she had nothing but her outfit. Anyway have you told the Kage about the group?" He asked and everyone came closer together.

"Yeah. I sent word to the old man to see what he wants to do now that we know who it is." Jiriaya told him as Kushina started to tell her father and brother about how Minato made sure she was safe and warm. "Sounds like fun." Minato laughed as Kushina hit Jiriaya so hard he fell to the ground, loopy for a few minutes.

"I heard all about your thinking." She said to Jiriaya who looked at Minato as he began to laugh harder. "Come on. I'll show you around a bit." Kushina said with a small smile to Minato as he walked up to the Kage,

"The Third Hokage told me to give you this." He said pulling a scroll from his pocket and handing it to the Takage. "He also sent word that we were to help with what we could for a while, until everything is straightened out at least." The Kage nodded as Minato gave a short bow.

"Kushina take them to the house and set up the guest rooms. I appreciate the leaf village helping our little village." He said and bowed his head slightly as Minato and the others bowed and followed Kushina to her house. They walked from the large building out onto the street that was, surprising to the leaf ninja, not busy like back home. The village was tiny and the streets were all straight, there were no maze like streets and large building lining the crowded streets, this was all new to the five leaf ninja as they stopped at the front door of Kushina's house.

"Mom!" She called as they all stood by the door and her mother came running to hug her daughter. Her light brown hair pulled up into a loose bun and her green eyes full of relief as she grabbed her daughter. Kushina pushed her mother back slightly with a smile and glanced at the others. "Mom, these are ninja of the leaf and they're gonna stay with us and help with the ninja who keep attacking us." Her mother let go of her and looked at each of the ninja. "This is Jiriaya, Kakashi, Rin, Obito and Minato." She said pointing at each of them as she named them. "This is my mom, Yuki."

"It's nice to meet you." Yuki said giving a slight bow. "Toshiro!" She called through the house, everyone saw a young boy with brownish red hair, and brown eyes ran into the room only to attack himself to Kushina's waist. "Toshiro, I want you to make up the guest rooms for our guests." The boy gave a quick nod and ran off to do what he was asked.

"You got them here fast." Yoshi said as he walked in only to be almost tackled by his mother's hug. "Hey mom." he chuckled. "Dad's gonna be coming home early. He said he wants to have dinner with them." He said glancing over at the others as his mother let go and stepped back. "Where's Shiro?" He asked only to see his little brother run into the room and give him a quick hug before standing next to Kushina with a smile.

"So how long is dad gonna keep you guys home this time? Three days a week?" Toshiro asked looking between his older brother and sister. They bother looked at each other before shrugging.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Shiro. We'll be here for a while." Kushina said as she bent down to look at him.

"Yeah, after this last trip and your mission I don't think dad's sending either of us out for a long time." Yoshi said moving closer. "Especially you." He said low as she stood back up. Their mother and little brother looked at the two of them and the others standing in the living room. Yoshi looked at his mother and little brother and smiled. "Dad's not really gonna be sending anyone out. The leaf ninja are here to help us so we have nothing to worry about." Toshiro smiled and went to talk to the three students while Yuki looked more worried. "Mom, don't worry, dad's got everything under control and you can't imagine how safe we are with only these ninja being here." He said, as she walked over not convinced.

"Yoshi's right. These guys are like an army. And that girl can do wonders with healing. I've never even seen the elders heal as well as she healed me and the others." Kushina said with a smile as she glanced over and saw the four kids talking.

"Healed you and the others?" Yuki asked as she walked closer to her two children who backed up to the two men, Yoshi stopping beside Jiriaya and Kushina accidentally bumping into Minato. "What kind of mission did your father send you on that required you to be healed?" She asked burrowing her green eyes into Kushina's emerald green eyes a little more each time she spoke a word.

"Dad just said… I-it was a mission. L-like all the others." She said slowly looking back at her mother as she stood in front of Minato who glanced at Jiriaya who had a small smirk on his face as he watched the two women. Before anyone could say anything, they heard the Kage walk into the room and say hello to his wife and the others and noticed his wife was looking angrily at his daughter.

"Kushina, you've only been back for a few hours. What did you do to make her mad this time?" He asked before he watched Yuki's green eyes shift to burn into his hazel ones. "Yuki, what's the matter?" He asked.

"You sent our daughter out on a mission that she got hurt on. She could have died." She said and looked back at the four standing in the place still. "What happened? And don't lie." She demanded making Yoshi, Kushina and their father look at each other.

"Well, they sent a group after me and my team and they beat us pretty bad. The last thing I remember is Ryuu going down and then when everyone was about to attack they came and saved us. Then I only remember waking up later." Kushina explained. And watched her mother look at her father with a hard look before speaking to the others without looking away.

"Why don't you guys show them around the village?" Yuki said and a false happy voice making the others move out of the house quickly. Once outside they all stopped as Toshiro announced he was going to show the three genin around the village.

"Careful Shiro." Yoshi said with a smirk. "I'm gonna take Jiriaya to the bar to meet the guys. You gonna join us?" He asked Minato making Jiriaya chuckle.

"Minato doesn't go drinking. If he does go to bars it's to-" Jiriaya was cut off.

"Drag you out so you stop hitting on the women. You're lucky I find you before Tsunade finds out and tracks you down." Minato said making Kushina and Yoshi laugh while Jiriaya looked at him as he tried to shrink where he stood. "You guys go have fun, but Sensei; I don't want to have to get in the middle of a fight tonight." Jiriaya smiled and gave a nod before the two were off leaving Kushina and Minato.

"Would you like to take a walk?" She asked and watched him give a nod before they set off. She walked him through the almost clear streets that were surrounded by large shops and homes. They stopped at a few shops to look around then stopped to get a bite to eat before Kushina led him to a spot that she used to go to when she was younger, before she was a ninja and had no time to just relax. Minato looked around and gave a small smile. The place was on the edge of a cliff, to the back was a dense forest and to the left was a very small trail that leads to where they were sitting overlooking the village of whirlpool.

"I'd rather live in a little place like this." Minato said softly looking out watching the lights begin to go out. "Konohana is very big and very crowded."

"Yeah but all of your friends are there and I guarantee you wouldn't really want to live anywhere than home." Kushina said. "I would love to move to Konohana but I know way down inside, I don't think I would be able to leave where I'm from." She said and looked out over the town with a smile on her face before she looked back at Minato. "So your friend is quiet a drinker?" She asked making Minato laugh.

"You could say that. He drinks too much and he likes to spy on women all the time. He calls it research." Minato told her making her laugh. "I'm always dragging him home. I usually have to be quick. He has this old teammate who has quite a temper when he starts his stuff and if I don't get him first it leaves me a really big job. Not only do I have to get him sober but I have to get him healed up and pay for damages. God knows he doesn't pay for anything." Minato said making Kushina laugh.

"The lights are almost all out. I'm sure my mom is done yelling at my dad for putting a team into such a bad situation. We should start heading home." She said as Minato stood and held out a hand to help her up. "Hopefully my brother will be able to get your friend home with both of them safe." She giggled making Minato smile.

"Hopefully I don't have to drag him out of a fight or save him from being killed by a woman he was peeking on." Minato said as they started walking back to the house as they talked about their pasts before they passed a very noisy bar making both of them stop. They knew the two loud voices that were yelling. Minato sighed and turned to look in the bar with Kushina behind him.

"Yoshi!" Kushina yelled when she saw him trying to push the bartender back from trying to make the two get off the bar. She walked over as her brother looked at her afraid as he fell off the bar taking Jiriaya with him. "Yoshi, get up and start marching home!" She scolded making him jump to his feet and walk out the door. "You're forgetting your buddy." She said making him turn and grab Jiriaya who was about to drift off to sleep. "Neither Minato nor I will be carrying either one of you. You will go home and go to bed."

"B-but Kusssshina. We doesn't do nothin." Yoshi slurred as he held the laughing Jiriaya next to him. "What's you doin here?" He asked and burst with laughter making Minato chuckle from behind her before he walked forward and took Jiriaya.

"I'll take him." He grabbed the front of Jiriaya's outfit with a smirk as Jiriaya started talking. "Yeah, I know sensei. You better hope nothing gets back to Tsunade, she's really gonna kick your ass if she finds out about anything you do here." He chuckled when he heard Jiriaya start talking about Tsunade, going from her being pretty to him going to win in a fight and kick her ass.

"Yoshi come on. Mom's gonna be really mad at you if she sees you stumbling around acting like a moron." Kushina said as she started walking beside Minato and Yoshi stumbled past them. After a walk that took much longer, than it should have with the two men stumbling along until they reached the house to find everyone, even the kids sound asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been three weeks since the leaf ninja arrived and began helping while they kept their eye out for the water ninja who were bent on attacking and destroying the whirlpool village. They went to work helping fix up the damages from the battles making the villagers extremely happy that the job was being done extremely fast. Jiriaya and Yoshi had become fast friends, going out to the bars and trying to pick up women every night making Kushina and Minato take them back home. Minato and Kushina had become quick friends going on walks and spending time together waiting until they had to help Yoshi and Jiriaya home. Jiriaya found it amusing when Minato kept getting surrounded by beautiful woman all wanting to be with him, Jiriaya had noticed as more and more women went to Minato the more and more mad Kushina became. He of course pointed this out to the young woman and was beaten for it. She only let up once Minato jumped in and laughed as he pulled Kushina away from his old teacher as the children from the village and the three young ninja gathered around cheering Kushina on.

"Alright." Minato chuckled as he walked over to the scene and saw Kushina kick Jiriaya who was on the ground. Minato grabbed a hold of Kushina and started pulling her back as she continued to kick and scream at the older ninja getting up off the ground. "Kushina." Minato said as he pulled her back flush against his chest. She went silent the moment she heard his voice and felt him against her back. Slowly she turned her head and looked up at him realizing exactly who it was holding her still and that was when she realized how close she was to him and her felt her face turn pick as she turned her head quickly away making Jiriaya laugh.

"See I told you." He laughed making Kushina begin to thrash, trying to free herself from the tall man holding her.

"Jiriaya sensei, you keep egging her on and I'll let go." Minato said with a small smirk as he glanced back down at the woman who was still fighting to get free before looking up and laughing at his teacher when he saw what looked like fear in his eye.

"You wouldn't let your teacher get killed." Jiriaya said with a smile before it fell as he looked at Minato with a little grin. "Minato why don't you calm that girl down and we can all talk." He said with a small grin as Kushina turned even redder and was trying to get to him harder. Minato looked down with a smirk and sighed.

"Kushina you can kill him later, where you don't have the whole village around to see it. What he said can't be that bad." He said making her stand still and look away making Jiriaya laugh only to be fixed with a death look from Kushina. "Leave him be. He's just being the pervert sensei." Minato chuckled as he slowly released her and Jiriaya was about to yell. He looked at the young woman still seething and back to his student who was smiling. The women village looked at Kushina giggling then up at Minato who had taken a step back and they all started towards him. Kushina slowly walked away while the women were trying to get as much attention from Minato as possible. The rest of the village went back to what they were doing leaving Minato in the group of women and Jiriaya looking from his student who kept looking for a way out to the woman walking away with her head slightly down. He smiled as a thought popped into him head and he started towards the girl while Minato was occupied.

"Kushina!" He called as he came up to her. She looked up and scowled before turning away with her arms crossed and nose in the air. He heaved a heavy sigh as he fell in step beside her. "Look, I was only messing around back there. Like my student said, I'm just being me." He gave a smile as he looked at her. She glanced at him with her watery green eyes before looking away determined not to shed a tear, especially around this man that would only go and tell everyone.

"Whatever." She said softly and started to walk faster. Jiriaya kept pace with her and he smirked.

"Why don't you tell him?" He asked only to get the young woman to turn completely angry again. "Relax. I'm only trying to give help where it's needed. You really should talk to him about it."

"Why? So he can laugh and make fun of me? So that he can turn me down and break my heart?" She demanded before turning around and about to run away. Jiriaya grabbed her arm making her look back at him.

"You really think Minato would do that?" He asked making her tears spill over. "He would never do that. He is not one to laugh at people or make fun of them. Well besides me, but that's a different thing." He chuckled and gave the young woman a soft smile. "I don't think he would turn you down either." He said as he let her go and started walking away. She could only stand there looking at his back wondering if he meant Minato had feelings for her. He stopped and looked over his shoulder before calling back to her. "Yoshi and I will meet you at the same time like always. Now I better go save Minato before he gets torn apart." He smirked and disappeared. Kushina stood shocked before whipping her eyes and going back to helping the villagers.

"Now ladies. Please." Minato said as another fight broke out over him. He saw Jiriaya was walking over to the group laughing making the women turn their hate filled eyes to him giving Minato the time to pull a kunai and toss it behind the house allowing him to get away with no problems. He watched as Jiriaya disappeared and wound up next to him with a smile as they both walked off.

"You really need to talk to that girl." Jiriaya said making Minato look at him trying to act confused. "don't act like that with me." he scolded before chuckling as he looked over at his old student that he had known since the boy was ten. "Minato, I know you. I have trained you since you were ten years old, I think I would know a little about you. You like the girl." He began to laugh when he saw the light blush come to his face.

"Alright, you got me." Minato chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "I should have known you would have figured it out." Jiriaya shook his head as they both stopped.

"I could see it when we all joined back together in the village." He told the blond. "You really should tell her." As Minato opened, his mouth to speak Jiriaya smiled and spoke first. "Minato, I am sure you can see it. She turns bright red when you're around, she get really mad when you have those fan girls and especially when her feelings are brought up." He laughed rubbing his side that she had kicked.

"So what do you suggest?" Minato asked as Jiriaya gave him a smirk. "Never mind." He said with a smile as the two came to the house they were using while they were there. They both went to get cleaned up and t make food for dinner for the two of them and the three students who would be leaving with Jiriaya in two weeks to go back to the village.

Later that night the two students had gone out with their new friends dragging Kakashi with them while Jiriaya and Yoshi left for their daily ritual. Kushina and Minato went for their walk through the village like every other night talking about Jiriaya being beaten all the time by everyone.

"So he's always being beat up?" She asked walking beside him.

"Yeah. You should see him and Tsunade. The two of them argue and he is sent to the hospital for a few weeks. But he always goes back and starts another fight." Minato laughed as they reached the trail they took to their favorite spot the over looked the tiny village. Minato was thinking the whole way about what he should do. Should he follow what Jiriaya had said or should he continue to do what he had always been doing? He was deep in thought when Kushina poked his side bringing him back to reality.

"Are you alright? You seem like there's something bothering you." She asked looking up at him with pure worry in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking." He said as they reached their spot. "Do you like any of the guys in your village?" He asked making her look at him quickly, shocked.

"I- I- not really. Why? Do you like the village girls?" She asked sarcastically making Minato smile.

"Well there is this one." He said making her jaw drop and she felt the tears begin to rise in her eyes. "She is a ninja. She is so beautiful and makes my heart skip when I look at her." He turned and glanced at her as she felt a lump rise in her throat. "Maybe you know her. She has long beautiful red hair, and bright, loving green eyes and her soft beautiful face. She is always trying to help others too. Do you know her?" He asked as he turned his head to look at her. She was staring at him as a few tears slid down her cheek. He smiled softly and turned to wipe the tears away as he came closer to her. They looked into each other's eyes very slowly moving closer and closer together. Their eyes slid closed as their lips touched softly before they both leaned into the kiss only pulling back in need of air. The two ninja stood looking into each other's eyes with bright smiles on their faces. They both turned suddenly when they heard soft rustling in the woods to the side. Minato shook his head and sighed.

"Who's there?" Kushina asked him.

"Jiriaya sensei." He said low making her smile. "He talked to you too. Huh?"

"Yeah. Said I should talk to you. And you know, I may not like the village boys but there is one boy I like." She smiled up as him with her hands on his chest as his lay on her hips. "He very tall, and handsome. He's brave, and thoughtful, and caring. Do you know who it is?" She asked with a bright smile making him grin and chuckle before he leaned down and gave her another kiss. They both began laughing when they pulled apart and sat to look over the village for the rest of the night until they were to meet Jiriaya and Yoshi and walk them home.

Two weeks later, everyone stood at the main gates to the village saying goodbye to the three students who would be taken home by Jiriaya.

"Minato, don't do something stupid." He chuckled and glanced at Kushina who was talking to Obito and Rin. "We really don't want her getting angry now." He laughed remembering her as she beat him many times. "I think she and Tsunade would become very close friends." He laughed as Minato only shook his head as he glanced at the young woman.

"Get the students home safe and get back here. Those rumors don't sound like they're going to be fake again." He paused for a moment before laughing. "When you come back, why don't you bring Tsunade and we'll see how well they get along." Jiriaya looked at him scared, knowing the two would become best friends and gang up on him.

"Yeah. I don't think so. I get myself in enough trouble." He laughed as everyone joined. "Are we all ready to go?" He asked the three kids.

"Sensei, why does the old guy have to take us back? Why aren't you?" Obito asked almost getting a fist to the head from Jiriaya. Obito smirked and stuck his tongue out before jumping behind Rin.

"Obito, that's not nice!" Rin scolded as Kushina knelt down with a bright smile.

"He has to take you guys because Minato needs to be here to help out. Jiriaya's too old to do anything in the village." She laughed as Jiriaya became even angrier, only making the two students laugh joined by Minato.

"You guys listen to Jiriaya. Believe it or not he may have a thing or two to teach you." He said with a smile and a glance at Jiriaya who had calmed himself. "Alright, get going. You should get there in a few days if you don't run into any trouble." Jiriaya and the students nodded and took off. "Want to go for an early walk?"

"Sure." She smiled brightly as he green eyes sparkled before she turned to see her brother looking out into the distance. "You look like you just lost your love. Don't worry he'll be back." She laughed. "Minato and I are going to walk around, don't get too depressed." She smiled and turned to Minato. "I'm gonna stop and grab my stuff from the house and I'll meet you there." She said before she disappeared leaving Minato smiling and Yoshi walking over, looking unhappy.

"I know what you're up to, and I won't let you hurt my little sister." Yoshi said looking at Minato who looked back confused. "I won't let anyone hurt her. I won't let you hurt her. Got it?" He asked now in Minato's face. Minato looked at the man who had always been friendly and happy now with the look of hate and the urge to kill.

"Yeah. I knew you wouldn't let anything happen to her already. And just so I know. What exactly do you think I would do to her?" He asked, having an idea about what he was thinking.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You're like all the other ninja who come through our village. They see her and find out she'd the Kage's daughter and want to bed her and leave. I won't let you do that." He said glaring at Minato who looked at him for a moment before smiling.

"Yoshi. I came here on a mission. I am not here to sleep around and leave. I would never do that to anyone, let alone Kushina. I won't let anything happen to her either, you can believe me or not, that's up to you." Minato said as he stood to his full height and started backing Yoshi up before he turned and started off to meet Kushina.

She could tell as soon as she saw him that something was bothering him. He walked up and gave her a big fake smile as he stopped in front of her and she saw her brother glance angrily at them before moving off to help in the village. She looked back at Minato who only shook his head and offered her his arm as they started their walk.

"Minato, what's going on between you and Yoshi?" She asked after they had sat down in their spot. She looked over at him and sighed. "He threatened you didn't he?"

"No, we just had a little talk. He has the idea that I am going to take advantage of you and leave." He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "You know I wouldn't do that right?" He asked

"Minato, I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone unless it was absolutely necessary, especially me. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me." She said with and smile. "My brother is just being an idiot." She said with a smile as Minato turned and gave a small smile before leaning over and giving her a kiss. She giggled as they pulled apart and pushed him over, laying him on his back. She giggled as he grabbed her pulling her down on top of him.

"I love you." He said before he leaned up and kissed her again making her giggle.

"I love you too." She whispered seductively into his ear before she kissed his neck and along his jaw before she looked down into his bright blue eyes. He smiled up at her before pulling her down to his face and he kissed her and flipped them over so he smiled down at her. She looked up at him with a playful glare making him confused before she rolled them once again and she sat on top of him, straddling his hips laughing at him. Minato could only smile up at her as she giggled with laughter in her green eyes.

"Would you like to come to the leaf village with me?" He asked her making her stop and think for a moment. "If you want to I'll send a message to the Hokage. Between Jiriaya and Tsunade there is no way he'll say no anyway." He said as she nodded and leaned down to kiss him again.

"I can really go see your home?" She asked excitedly and watched Minato nod. "I would love to!" She half yelled making him laugh and sit up before he put his hand to the ground and call a toad to sit beside him.

"Go to Jiriaya and tell him that when the Hokage calls me back I want to bring Kushina. Ask him to get the Hokage to Agree." The toad gave a croak and popped into a puff of smoke. "There, now we just have to wait till I'm called back." He said as she pushed him back onto his back with a shy grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had taken another month before Jiriaya arrived back with Tsunade, Fugaku, Mikoto, Shikaku and Choza. They would make sure this battle ended and turned out the way they wanted. As they entered, Kita and Ryuu greeted them.

"Where's Minato?" Mikoto asked looking around making Jiriaya laugh.

"My bet is he's with Kushina." He said and looked at the two young ninja who had greeted them. "So then where is the little red head?" He asked making Kita laugh.

"Actually, today Minato is helping with the tower and Kushina is helping to cook dinner. But any other day you would be right." Suddenly she shrieked and jumped when Minato appeared next to her and Kita on the other side of him.

"We heard you got here." Kushina smiled and pushed Jiriaya making everyone look at her. "You said it wouldn't take too long. The men could have used your help a few weeks ago." Jiriaya chuckled and looked at Minato and shrugged.

"So the third sent everyone?" Minato asked and watched Jiriaya and Tsunade nod.

"Yeah. The old man said he wanted this war to be done with. He had sent Orochimaru out on a mission before we got back so he sent the others." Jiriaya said glancing at the others who were silent and looking around.

"These were built recently. Most of the village is all rebuilt from the last attack." Kushina said slowing slightly to walk beside Mikoto. "I'm Kushina." She said shaking Mikoto's hand.

"We already knew that. I'm Mikoto." Mikoto said glancing at Jiriaya with a smile. "He told us all about you. But all the good things." Kushina looked at the tall man walking with Minato and smiled.

"Kita, I think we should take Mikoto around the village." Kushina said and smiled at her friend and looked to the older blond woman. "Would you like to join us also?" Tsunade looked back and gave a small shrug before Kita spoke.

"Yeah, that would be great. I'll get the others and we can all go together." Kita said before she took off to gather the other women.

"And I think I'll go join Yoshi for the night." Jiriaya chuckled but noticed Minato and Kushina glanced at each other. "What?" Minato walked slightly closer to his old teacher.

"Yoshi isn't exactly happy with us right now." Jiriaya looked at him confused.

"He's being an idiot." Kushina said suddenly "He thinks he can control everything and is pissed because he's wrong." She crossed her arms as Minato smirked and Kita laughed softly.

"What is he trying to control?" Fugaku asked looking at the young red headed ninja he had just met.

"My whole life. Anything to do with me." She said looking at Minato's back with her green eyes before looking around and seeing her two brothers run over. "Hey Toshiro!" Kushina smiled and hugged her little brother before Yoshi walked in front of her to separate her from Minato only to have her and Toshiro walk in front of him to walk beside Minato and Jiriaya. The others saw the flash of anger as he looked to the side and saw the pissed off Sotaru join the group.

"Why don't the guys go out tonight while the girls have their fun?" Sotaru suggested making Minato glance at Kushina before giving a shrug. "Then we can meet at Yoshi's favorite bar at six tonight." The men nodded as he, and Ryuu left, and Yoshi moved closer to his sister.

"You will listen, little sister." He whispered before he left also. Kushina looked down as Toshiro tightened his grip on his older sister afraid of his older brother who had completely changed from a few months ago.

"It's alright Shiro." She whispered and smiled down at him. "He can't do anything." He looked up with fear still locked in his brown eyes. She glanced at Minato who was starting a quiet conversation with the man with short black hair and steel gray eyes. She wondered what they were talking about as the two men constantly looked around to see if anyone was listening in.

"When did he start acting like this?" She heard Jiriaya say from beside her. "He looks like a completely different person now."

"It was when you left. I had gone back to my house to get some things before we went for a walk and he tried to corner Minato." She paused while Jiriaya chuckled. "He won't tell me what he said but from what little he did tell me and the way Yoshi's been acting, it has to do with Minato and me. My brother thinks that now he can say what goes on in my life. He is trying to get between us and I don't know how many times in the past month he's tried to get us to hate each other."

"He tried at least once a day." Toshiro said next to his sister. "Jiriaya, are you going to help protect Kushina too?" He asked looking up at the older man. Jiriaya looked at the young boy and paused before he smiled at him.

"Of course. Kushina will be safe, and so will you." The boy's face brightened up as he looked up at the ninja. "Toshiro, why don't you run home and let your mother and father know we arrived." The boy nodded and took off running happily.

"Thank you, Jiriaya. He's been scared to death that Yoshi's going to snap and try to kill everyone. He never doubted Minato would protect us but after a while, he started thinking that it would take more than Minato. There was no cheering him up." Jiriaya nodded with a smile and a glance at Minato.

"He can't do anything while we're here. The man Minato's talking to is Fugaku Uchiha, next to him is Shikaku Nara and Choza Akimichi. I bet you've heard of their clans before." Kushina could only nod as she looked back ahead. "They will help Minato."

"They are a few of Minato's best friends, they won't back down." Tsunade said with a small smile. "We should check out what's going on though." Jiriaya nodded as Kushina started walking with her two teammates.

"So Minato, how long you and Kushina been goin out?" Asked Sotaru as he took another sip of his drink. Minato looked at him and knew he was drunk like most of the men that had go out with them. Minato and his group were sober, all but Jiriaya, but he could sober in an instant.

"Yes, do tell. How long yous been goin out?" Asked Yoshi as he leaned over the table to look at Minato hard in the eye. Minato glanced at his friends before he answered, just to make sure they were ready for anything.

"A few weeks I suppose." He answered and watched the fire burn in Sotaru and Yoshi's eyes.

"You gona go back to yous village and leaves her here?" Sotaru asked raising his voice higher and higher. "Take advantage, break her heart and leave her ta do whatever?"

"Minato would never do that to any one, especially to someone he loves." Choza said standing up glaring at the two drunken men and they stood up and glared back.

"Choza." Minato said looking over at his friend. "It's not going to do any good. They're drunk beyond remembering the last week. Let them say what they want, they won't remember anything they say or we say."

"He's right. We can take care of them when they'll remember." Shikaku said as Choza sat back down next to him. "I wonder how the women are doing."

-With the girls-

"Kushina, I can't believe you got the hot guy." Cheered Kita as she drank again. "All those women are gonna be so pissed at you when word gets out."

"So how far you get with him?" Asked a young woman with short blond hair and dark blue eyes sitting across from Kushina who hadn't drank anything. Kushina looked around; most of her friends were drunk. Mikoto, Saki, Tsunade and herself hadn't drank. Tsunade had wanted to make sure nothing happened and watched as several of the women started to become angry with Kushina for being with Minato.

"Haruko, that is none of your business first of all. Secondly, you all have had way too much to drink and are going to start spouting things you will be sorry for later. I think we should call it a night." Kushina said looking around as three women stood up and looked at her hard.

"We won't regret a word! You took Minato away from us and you will pay for it!" A woman with green hair and black eyes yelled.

"He's ours!" Yelled a second woman with black hair and violet eyes as the third woman with light brown hair and purple eyes stood getting ready to jump across the table as she yelled.

"Yeah you whore! Keep your filthy hands off our Minato!"

"I suggest you sit down." Tsunade said, as she looked at them hard and watched each one look at her afraid, they knew who she was and what she could do. They all sat down as Kushina stood and left while Tsunade, Mikoto and Saki followed soon after. As the three women tried to catch up to the young ninja they couldn't find her anywhere. Kushina had run off so fast she wasn't watching where she was going and walked into the back of someone. She looked up as she was about to apologize when she saw who it was.

"Kushina, what's wrong?" Minato asked looking down at her. "Where are the others?

"I don't know. I had to leave. I- I just couldn't." She said as tears rose to her eyes and she hugged Minato as he wrapped his arms around her shaking form. He and the other men looked to see three women running towards them and the stopped when they saw Kushina crying into Minato's chest as he looked up at them for answers to see Tsunade shake her head.

"Kushina." Saki said as she and Mikoto walked closer. "Kushina, you how they can be. Why don't we go for a walk and show Mikoto around the village?" Kushina looked at her with watery green eyes.

"Come on." Mikoto said wrapping her arm around her newfound friend and started leading her and Saki away from the others while everyone turned to Tsunade.

"A few of the girls got drunk and started talking." She said. "I forgot how mean girls could be. They were yelling at her for going out with Minato and one called her a whore." Minato glanced at the direction the three girls had gone off in and sighed. "How 'bout you guys?"

"Not much better." Jiriaya said. "It seems that Yoshi has taken a few people under his wing and is trying to cause a fight between everyone. At least it doesn't seem the Kage is involved in it." Everyone spent the night talking about what they could do while the two women were cheering Kushina up.

Two months after everyone arrived they group was slowly healing from a small battle that had come suddenly in the middle of the night. The village and most of the villagers were saved with very few deaths. Today the leaf ninja would be leaving for home and Kushina would be going with Toshiro with them as ambassadors. Yoshi and the others were not happy but they could do nothing when the Kage told them they would be going.

"I hope you die on the way whore." A woman said as she passed Kushina who looked at her then saw Minato walking over to her. He knew what the woman said and knew it would only get worse.

"Ready to go?" He asked as he put his arm around her shoulders making many of the nearby women shot nasty looks at Kushina. "Come on. It'll be much better once we get out of here." He whispered to her as he led her to the others and the group took off towards home at last.

Kushina and Toshiro had been in the leaf village for two days now for the millionth time in the past three years, they loved the big village, with all the nice people and huge buildings. Minato had to go talk to the third Hokage that morning and left Kushina and her younger brother to wander and do what they wanted until he met up with them after his meeting.

"Kushina!" a shout came making her turn around and find Fugaku and Kaori walking to her. They were Minato's two best friends and had taken it upon themselves to be her bodyguards when Minato wasn't around. She always thought they were doing it just to show off but Minato was like their brother and they would take care of her when she needed it.

"Hey guys." She said when they stopped in front of her and Toshiro. "Shiro, don't wander too Far." she warned as he moved off to the side.

"Hey, have you seen Minato?" Kaori asked.

"He had a meeting with the Hokage. He said he would meet up with us later. Why?" She asked wondering what was going on.

"I haven't seen him since he got back. I have some news." Kaori smiled. "Akemi had the baby!" he half yelled making Kushina smile at him. "It's a girl." Kushina wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace as Minato showed up.

"Should I be worried?" He chuckled as Kushina gave him a hug before standing back. "Why do you two look like you can't sit still?" He asked

"It's a girl." Kaori said with a wide grin. Minato smirked and shook his best friend's hand.

"Well that would explain it. I think we should all go out and celebrate tonight." he smiled and Kushina looked up at him knowing there was something that made him extremely happy. Her look made him laugh. "alright." he said to her. "The third said he wanted me to be the fourth Hokage." he said and Kushina wrapped her arms around him as his two friends shook his hand. "Looks like it's going to be a good night." his friends smiled as they stood talking about getting everyone together for the night.

"Hey." A voice called making all of them turn around to see Jiriaya walking up. "What's the commotion all about?"

"Talking about getting everyone together to celebrate tonight." Minato said with a smile. "Looks like we have a big night." He smiled making Jiriaya looked at the three men standing in front of him all with a happy smile on their faces.

"Since these three seem unable to say anything." Kushina said elbowing Minato in his stomach. "It seems we have a birth, and…" She looked up at Minato with a smile. "A promotion."

"That does sound like a good night." Jiriaya laughed. "I'm in."

"Meet at Hozuki restaurant and bar? Say about seven tonight?" Fugaku asked and watched everyone nod before they all said goodbye and went their separate ways.

"Hey I can come too right?" Toshiro called as he ran around Kushina and Minato making them laugh. Minato grabbed hold of the boy, held him still, and smiled down at him giving a slight nod. "Yeah!" He yelled jumping out of Minato's grasp only to run around them cheering once again. The two adults watched and laughed.

"Shiro, come on." Kushina giggled taking Minato's arm that he offered and rested her head on his shoulder as they continued their walk to Minato's house while the young boy ran around still cheering.

Once home Toshiro went to the back yard to practice his kunai handling while Kushina grabbed Minato and pulled him to the living room with a smile telling him that they needed to talk. She looked at him nervously making Minato wonder even more about what was going on.

"Kushina, what's the matter?" He asked as she looked to the side biting her lip before she took a deep breath.

"I have to tell you something really important." She paused and glanced at him seeing worry in his bright blue eyes. "Minato, you remember how you told me to go to the doctor?" He nodded and watched her with extreme worry. "Well, you're going to be able to relate to Kaori." She looked at him from the corner of her eye to see his reaction. Minato stood still, he couldn't believe what he had just heard, he blinked a few times before a small smile began to grow on his face. Kushina watched his eyes turn from worry to excitement. He reached out and pulled her into a tight hug before he pushed her back slightly to look down at her.

"What are you going to do about your family?" He asked worried about how her older brother and father would react. Over the past few years, her father had begun to start acting like Yoshi. She just smiled and moved closer to him.

"Don't worry about them. I don't care, I love you and if they don't like it then I'll just come live with you." He smiled down before he leaned closer and kissed her deeply, both melting into each other. Suddenly they both jumped.

"EWWWWWW!" Came a yell, making the two look over at the young boy standing in the doorway making a face of disgusts. "You guys are gross!" He said making the two laughs before Kushina started to chase after him making him laugh hysterically.

That night the three of them met Minato's friends at the bar restaurant. They found that all the friends were there to celebrate with everyone. Tsunade, Jiriaya, Fugaku and his wife Mikoto, Kaori was with his wife Akemi who was holding a small bundle in her arms. Next was Shikaku and his five month pregnant wife Yoshino, Choza and his eight month pregnant wife, Shibi and his wife holding their three month old sleeping son, Inoichi and his four month pregnant wife, Tsume her husband and their four year old daughter. The little girl and Toshiro hit it off straight away and began to run around happily while the adults moved into the restaurant.

"So what are we celebrating tonight exactly?" Tsunade asked glancing at Jiriaya who chuckled. "He wouldn't tell me. Just said we were celebrating."

"We have a lot to celebrate to night." Inoichi said with a bright smile.

"Okay. I'm guessing you're going to be celebrating a lot tonight." Fugaku chuckled. The women all looked at each other and laughed as they went off to talk and giggle looking back at the men every now and again while the men sat together talking and celebrating in their own way. Soon after the girls stopped gossiping and the men started celebrating they joined

"So here's to everyone!" Tsunade called out holding her drink in the air and smiled as everyone else held theirs in the air cheering for each other.

"Here's to the new Hokage!" Kaori called making Minato laugh as everyone cheered for him and drank again.

"It's like just yesterday we were in the academy." Fugaku said. "Now, we're all married, having kids, and showing off." he said the last part making everyone laugh at Minato who had only smirked and raised his glass to take a drink.

"What do you expect from the great yellow flash?" Kaori joked. "You have any other surprises?" He laughed. Making Kushina look up at him making him glance at her with a small smile that did not go unnoticed by the others.

"Spit it out!" Tsume yelled as the two children ran over and Toshiro laughed making everyone look at him. "What is the surprise?" She demanded.

"Kushina said that Minato can relate to Kaori now," He said making Minato look at the boy while Kushina tried to catch him before he took off laughing.

"You have to come back sooner or later." She told him making him stop laughing. The others looked between the two adults. When Kushina looked around her face began to tint pink as she smiled and looked back at Minato.

"Did he mean what I think he meant?" Asked Jiriaya looking at his old student who smirked and gave a nod. "Well this is really a big night then. Another round for everyone!" Jiriaya called with a smile while Kaori punched Minato's shoulder.

"Hokage and father. You have anything else you want to get off your chest while you're at it?" Inoichi laughed.

"No that's about it… I think" Minato said as he took another sip.

The rest of the night was filled with laughing and cheering as they celebrated for each other. The friends talked about the old days and began talking about their futures, which lead to Kaori and Minato joking around about their kids getting married.

"You two never grow up." Akemi said making everyone laugh.

"We're going to get going, Hana's about had it." Tsume said looking at the tiny girl falling asleep on the back of a large black and white dog. Slowly everyone began saying good-bye and left for home until it was down to Jiriaya, Tsunade, Kushina and Minato who was carrying the sleeping Toshiro.

"Have a good night." Tsunade said, saying goodnight with a smile. Minato and Kushina said goodnight and started home leaving Jiriaya and Tsunade standing beside each other with smiles on their faces as they went to drink ant the nearest open bar.

"So now I have to tell my family." Kushina said softly wondering what would happen when she told her father and brother. Minato wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to his side with a smile.

"Don't worry. They can't do anything. Besides if anything happens you can always come stay here." he said with hope in his eyes.

"I will come stay here anyway. I can't exactly have your child and keep it from you. Now can I?" she smiled up at him before looking sadly at her little brother. "I just don't want him or my mom to get hurt."

"If something happens and I'm not there, or even if I am there, you get Shiro and your mom and bring them here. Fugaku and Kaori will make sure your all safe if I'm not here." he said as they came upon their house. "For now though. Let's get some sleep before you go back to your village." Kushina smiled as he walked off to a guest room that was dubbed Shiro's as she went to the room she shared with Minato and waited for him. Once Toshiro was in bed, he joined her and they two held each other tight not wanting to separate the next day.

"Be careful." Tsunade said. "Don't want to get word that something happened to Minato's love." She smiled and hugged the woman as Minato walked up with Toshiro.

"Here take this." Minato said handing her a scroll. "If anything happens use this and we'll come." he said as she took it and put it in her bag with a smile.

"I don't think anything's gonna happen. She's with the fourth Hokage, no one would go after her. Not if their smart anyway." Fugaku said with a smile. Everyone had shown up to say goodbye to Kushina and Toshiro before they left to go back to the whirlpool village. After everyone said good-bye, most of them had to go back to their jobs and assignments leaving only a few at the gates when Kushina walked back to Minato who had been talking to Toshiro. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms pulled her closer as they kissed each other one last time. They pulled back and smiled at each other before they both let go and Kushina and Toshiro left to go back to their home. Minato smirked as he watched them leave before he took off.

"Kushina, are you gonna leave us and go live with Minato?" Toshiro asked looking up at his sister who smiled down at him.

"Well I was planning on it. Can't exactly have our child away from either one of us." She looked at him with a smirk when his face fell. "But you know, Minato always has your room." She laughed when he started to run around cheering before he suddenly stopped and looked at her.

"What about mom. They'll hurt her if we leave her." He said looking at her with fear in his brown eyes.

"Don't worry Shiro, Minato said that if anything happened he would take me, you and mom back to the leaf village and take care of us." she smiled at him. "Now come on. Can't leave mom waiting." She giggled when he started bouncing around with a new explosion of energy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They were at the outskirts of their village when Kushina heard a noise. She glanced around wondering who was following them but looked at Toshiro who was about to run ahead happily when she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Shiro. Why don't you go ahead and find mom, I know you missed her a lot." She smiled and watched him take off and they were suddenly surrounded by water ninja. Shiro ran back to her and hid behind her. "Shiro." She whispered. "When I make a path, I want you to run as fast as you can and get the others." He gave a small squeeze to her leg before she took off attacking and creating an opening to let her brother through. As she began to slow down a group of whirlpool ninja came to her aid.

"Kushina!" Kita yelled as she and Ryuu landed beside her. They all looked to see the ninja retreat. "They'll be back. Come on let's get into the village." She said pulling Kushina's arm around her shoulders. Kushina limped in with a broken ankle and was set down inside her house when Toshiro ran to her.

"Kushina. Rin taught me how to fix this." He said softly looking at her ankle as it began to swell. He put his hands over it and his hands began to glow a soft blue. After a few minutes, it wasn't working fast enough and he thought for a moment. "Tsunade-sama said that if Rin's doesn't work to use hers." He smiled and moved his hands over her ankle again, his hands began to glow a soft green, and the bones were reset painfully as Yuki knelt next to her daughter and watched.

"Maybe you should stay with Tsunade." Kushina smiled and ruffled his hair when he was done. "Now anyone want to tell me what's going on?"

"They're attacking the village and trying to destroy it for real this time. Your dad and brother have gone nuts and are getting everyone in the village to get ready for battle." Kita explained.

"Why didn't anyone send word? Minato and the rest would have come and made sure this didn't happen." She said looking around.

"Kushina, they've both been watching everything that was sent out for a while and eventually said that nothing was to be sent out or brought in. They were making examples out of the ones who didn't listen." Saki said sadly. The door slamming open made everyone jump and Toshiro hid behind Kushina and their mother. Yoshi and Takeshi walked into the room looking extremely pissed off with fire in their eyes.

"You." They said pointing at Kushina. "Get up, let's go. You are to be in the front and lead the first wave." Takeshi said making Kushina look at him for a moment before nodding.

"Let me get some things from my pack and I'll-" She said as she started towards her bag but was stopped.

"No, you have to go now. Deal with what you have on you." Yoshi said.

"I don't have anything. Did you send a message to the Hokage? Minato and the others will come and help." She said and was hit across the face by her father knocking her to the ground. "What is going on?"

"We don't need their help!" Takeshi yelled. "Get going! All of you!" He yelled looking around as the other ninja jumped and was about to obey when Kushina's voice stopped them.

"No!" She yelled standing up as tall as she could. "I don't care who you are but I will not let you order my friends to their deaths. All we have to do is send word and we won't have to suffer at all. Father, open your eyes!" She yelled only to be punched in the chest knocking the wind out of her as she hit the ground hard.

"Kushina!" Toshiro called and was about to run to her when she sat up and looked at him telling him not to. He looked at his father and brother hard standing in front of his mother. "I can't take it! You two have done nothing but destroy this village for the past three years! You have hurt innocent people from the village even your own family! Stop now and just ask for help from the leaf village! They wouldn't let anything happen to us, Minato will make sure!" He yelled and was knocked to the ground by his older brother making Kushina catch him and set him down before Yoshi grabbed her around her neck slamming her against the wall as her friends called out to her and her mother gasped. Toshiro stood back up and was about to charge when he heard Kushina

"Get… Scroll…" She barely got out. He looked at her bag and ran to it digging out the scroll Minato had given her. After a few moments, Yoshi dropped Kushina and Toshiro ran to her side secretly handing her the scroll. Once the two men turned, she unrolled it and slammed her one hand on the scroll.

"Kushina-Chan!" Called a small purple toad.

"Mia." She said seeing the two men look back angrier than before. "Mia, get to Minato-" She said before Yoshi grabbed her around the throat again and threw her across the room to land hard by her friends. She glanced over and saw the toad pop as she stood back up with a kunai in her hand.

"If you want to keep this up, then come on. Yoshi, I always looked up to you and wanted to be like you but I won't let you do this anymore. This is pointless war and if I have to I will stop you and father!" She yelled getting ready to attack, as everyone stood shocked.

"Kushina! You can't! Not being-" He cut himself off covering his mouth making Kushina smirk.

"Shiro. Protect mom until they get here. I can handle them for a little while, besides Minato won't let anything happen to me or the baby." She smiled and glanced at her brother who smirked and jumped in front of his mother while everyone stood too shocked to move. Until Yoshi flew at her with a kunai. She stopped the kunai and held him off while he looked at her now even more enraged than before.

"You're pregnant?" He yelled pushing harder "Whose is it? That bastard's?" He started to scream as his father left to command the troops to move out.

"Yes! It's Minato and my child! And believe me; he will not be happy when he sees what you have been doing to me." She said narrowing her eyes before pushing back disengaging with him. "Guys go try to stop the village from attacking and wait for the leaf ninja!" She yelled to her friends who took off to do as she asked, all but a boy with reddish brown hair and hazel eyes. "Aoi, go!" She yelled as Yoshi slammed her to the wall.

"Kushina, I have stuck with you through everything, and I'm not gonna stop now. Especially when you can't fight your best." He said as he slammed into Yoshi slamming him into the other wall letting Kushina loose. Kushina looked, gave a nod with a smile, and looked at Toshiro and her mother. She ran to them while Aoi held Yoshi off.

"Shiro, take mom and head towards the leaf village. You should run into the ninja who are coming." He nodded and took the kunai she handed him. "Remember what Minato taught you." He gave her a hard look and nodded and he grabbed his mother's hand and dragged her behind him as Kushina turned and started to help Aoi defeat Yoshi as the sounds of battle reached their ears.

"Aoi let's take this outside." She said as she smirked and charged at Yoshi with all she had knocking him through the wall and out into the heat of battle. "Yoshi! This is ridicules! Don't you see what you've become? Look around, look at all of our friends falling dead because of you and our father!" She screamed at him. He looked around and saw his friends falling to the ground, blood pooling around their lifeless bodies. The screams from the dying filling the air high above the sound of battle. He looked back to Kushina bleeding from the small wounds she had gotten from him as Aoi stumbled out of the whole in the wall before falling to his knees beside Kushina. The water ninja were swarming the village as the whirlpool ninja and villagers were falling to the ground soaking it with their blood. As a few of the water ninja went after Kushina, Yoshi jumped in front of her and took the hit in the upper gut before he swung killing the ninja. Aoi had collapsed to the ground and Kushina screamed when Yoshi began to fall to the ground as blood came from his mouth. She caught him as he fell backwards.

"Kushina… Please… forgive me. I never wanted…to hurt you….." He gasped. "Run, get out of here." He coughed as Kushina began to cry harder.

"No. No, Yoshi. I won't leave you! I can't leave you!" She cried out as he gave a small smile and put his hand on her cheek.

"I was wrong… Kushina, go to Minato… Let him take….care of you and the… Baby." He said as he coughed up more blood. She turned when she heard a cry and saw Toshiro stumble over to her. She wrapped an arm around him as he cried and his blood poured out of him.

"Toshiro, no!" She screamed over the sound of battle.

"Kushina, I couldn't get through." He said. "Please don't leave me." He said as he winced in pain.

"I won't. I won't leave either of you. I swear you two will be okay. Just hold on until Minato gets here with the others. Tsunade will be able to heal you. Just hold on, please." She begged as their faces began to pale. She suddenly heard a new war cry and knew the others had made it. She bowed her head and cried holding onto her two brothers in a tight grasp as she cried. She heard her name called out and she felt someone wrap their arms around her and she looked to see Minato looking at her. They both looked down to see the two with smiles and they looked up at them.

"It's time to go, Kushina." Yoshi said. "Take care… Of her… Minato." He said looking up tiredly. "And the baby." He gasped.

"Kushina… We'll be okay… Now. …..I ….love… you." Toshiro said and they both smiled at her before their eyes slid closed and they both went limp as she screamed for them. The battle around them was dying down as Minato pulled Kushina to him and held her as she screamed and cried as hard as she could. Everyone looked down at the couple as Minato rocked his love back and forth trying to sooth her as she cried into his chest. Tsunade knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder making her turn her bright green eyes to look at her while still holding Minato close.

"Kushina, I'm sorry." She said softly as Kushina's tears kept falling and she turned her head back and held Minato tighter shaking with each sob.

"It's alright now." Minato whispered to her as he smoother her hair.

"Don't leave me, Minato. Don't ever leave me!" She cried as he moved her and lifted her into his arms walking away from the village with the others following close behind. "Please. Don't let them die there." She cried making Minato's heart sink.

"Shhhhh. Kushina. Don't worry." He said as he moved to an open area away from the dead and dying and sat with her in his lap. Slowly she began to fall asleep as the tears continued to flow until she was in a deep sleep. Minato gently moved her to lay on the ground with his jacket over her while he went not too far away to talk with the others.

"How is she?" Asked Tsunade as Minato walked over.

"She fell asleep, but it's only going to get worse when she wakes up." He looked around at the completely destroyed village; all of the people of the whirlpool now lay on the ground dead. The leaf ninja were beginning to dig graves and line them up. "Why didn't they send word about the attack?" He wondered.

"Your toad was saying that Kushina was already fighting, maybe they didn't have time." Shikaku said thinking aloud.

"More than likely they saw this coming and refused to ask for help from the leaf." Jiriaya said and looked at Minato who gave a nod. "The Kage and his son had both gone a little nuts towards the end there seeing some of us as a threat."

"We never did anything, we only helped them. Why would we have been a threat?" Yoshino asked looking at Jiriaya, Minato, Tsunade, Fugaku and Kaori who looked as if they knew.

"Because the Kage's daughter, youngest son and wife all liked the leaf and thought they were a great help, but when Jiriaya and Minato came in changing a few things and winning the Kage's daughter over, they didn't like it at all." Tsunade said as everyone glanced at the young woman who was starting to toss and turn in her sleep.

"We can handle this." Fugaku said. "I'll send scouts and have them patrol around the area to make sure no one comes back to finish everyone off while the others finish burying the villagers. Go take care of her." He told his friend as everyone looked back at the red haired woman in time to see her sit up panting and looking around desperately.

"Thanks." He said before he turned and walked back to her side where she wrapped her arms around his neck and she started to cry again.

"Poor girl. Everything she knows has been wiped away right in front of her." Yoshino said as she felt her emotions begin to rise slightly.

"At least she's got Minato and the baby." Tsunade said sadly.

"If anyone can help her get back on her feet it's Minato." Kaori smirked. "Let's get to work; he'll take care of her." The others nodded and they went to work helping to burry and scout while Minato sat with Kushina talking softly to her.

After four hours the dead were buried and the scouts were reporting in. Minato stood listening to reports and giving orders with Jiriaya while Tsunade sat with Kushina as she slept.

"The dead are all buried, sir." One ninja reported before Kaori walked up to his friend.

"No reports of anything in the area. It seems everyone has been killed." Minato nodded and looked around as ninja sat on the ground to wait for orders from their Hokage. "What do you want to do?"

"Head back to the leaf. There is nothing more we can do here; we can start looking for answers back at the village." Kaori gave a nod before he turned and started giving orders to the other ninja while Minato began talking to Jiriaya. "Head back to the village. Get Shikaku, Kaori, Fugaku, Mikoto, and Yoshino and meet me in my office."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'll be right behind everyone. I just don't want to push Kushina too hard." With that, Jiriaya gave a sharp nod and took off to take over control of the ninja. Minato went over to where Tsunade sat with Kushina sleeping with her head resting on Tsunade's lap. He bent down and looked at Kushina before he heard Tsunade's voice.

"She's just really worn out and will most likely sleep for a while. The baby is fine, but she still needs to take it easy. All the stress isn't good for it or her." He gave a nod as he reached out and slowly picked the young woman up into his arms.

"Head back to the village. I gave Jiriaya sensei orders to gather everyone in my office. I'll be right behind everyone." Tsunade stood before she took off through the trees. Minato turned ready to take to the trees only to stop when Kaori walked up to him. "Shouldn't you be leading your group back?"

"probably." He smiled. "Fugaku took over for me. We can't leave the Hokage to travel by himself, no matter how strong he is." Minato chuckled and shook his head as the two friends took to the trees. "She gonna be okay?" Kaori asked after a while.

"Tsunade said she would be. She just needs to take it easy."

"good." Was the last word uttered between the two friends for the rest of the trip back to the village. Kaori followed Minato to the Hokage tower where he placed Kushina on a small green couch in one of the rooms, leaving her with a clone to watch over her before the two men went into the office. Jiriaya had gathered everyone just as Minato had asked. He walked around and sat in his chair.

"I want every piece of information found out about this. Any ideas on who would have wanted the village destroyed?"

"There are several but there will be no way of knowing unless we catch them in the act." Fugaku informed him. "They are not people that would be able to be investigated easily."

"Then what are we supposed to do then? Are we supposed to forget that someone set up the destruction of an innocent village?"

"There is another option." Tsunade said looking around with her light brown eyes before them finally fell upon Minato. "Orochimaru is still out there and upset that you were chosen as the fourth over him. We have to take into account that it could have been revenge instead of someone trying to add land to the land of fire."

"Tsunade and I will see what we can find out." Jiriaya spoke up as the room went silent and Minato looked between the two.

"Fine but I want regular reports. Everyone else will say on high alert within the village and on missions. We need to figure this out as soon as possible." Everyone in the office gave a sharp nod in agreement.

"Make sure you take care of Kushina while we're gone." Tsunade smiled. "We'll be back every two months to check in, sooner if we find something." Minato smiled and nodded before the door leading to the other room opened revealing the young whirlpool ninja with long red hair and a small smile.

"Minato doesn't need to take care of me." She smiled softly as she walked over towards Minato as he shook his head and began giving orders.

"Get back to your families. Missions will be given out later." The group all left the office, leaving Minato sitting at his desk with Tsunade and Jiriaya standing in front of his desk while Kushina stood off to the side.

"How do you feel?" Tsunade asked Kushina as she gave a smile that Minato saw straight through.

"I feel fine." She gave the fake smile once again as Minato just looked at her concerned. "Thank you for helping out, and I'm sorry you had to be drug into the whole mess."

"Don't worry about it. We would have been drug into it any way; it was only a matter of time. For now just worry about taking it easy, we don't want anything happening to your or the baby." Tsunade smiled and glanced at Minato who was still looking at Kushina concerned. "We better get our things together and start out. The more time we have out there the more information we can gather." Minato gave a small nod as the two sanin left closing the door behind them softly.

"Stop looking at me like that Minato." Kushina said looking at him from the corner of her eyes. When he didn't look away she turned to face him swirling her long red hair around behind her. "Don't start that. I'll be fine and you know that." She placed her hands on her hips to make a point only to wince as her fists came in contact with an injury, making Minato jump to his feet and grab hold of her.

"Sit down." He said as he turned her in front of him so she was made to sit back into the chair he had just been occupying. "Let me see." She looked at him hard as she covered the injury not letting him see how bad it was. He sighed and looked her in the eye as he knelt in front of her. "Kushina, I know you're strong and will be fine but that doesn't mean that you can go walking around with injuries. Let me get a hold of Tsunade." She said as he started to stand. Kushina placed a hand on either shoulder making him stay where he was.

"Tsunade knows about it. She said that she would have to heal a few of the injuries over several days because the amount of chakra that would be used could hurt the baby." She gave him a small sad smile as she looked into his bright blue eyes.

"then lets head home. I'm done here anyway." He held out his hand and helped her stand before the two left the office on their way home.

It had been two months since the whirlpool village was destroyed. Minato was awoken by the sound of someone knocking softly on the front door. Glancing over to make sure Kushina was still sleeping; he slowly slid out of the bed and walked to the front door wondering who would be knocking so early in the morning. Slowly he went down the hall to answer the door.

"Lord Hokage." A voice came from behind an animal mask of an ANBU agent. "There is a letter from the Mizukage in your office." Minato nodded as the agent disappeared. He shut the door heaving a heavy sigh at having to get up at such an early hour. Slowly he made his way back to his bedroom where he found Kushina waking with a start drenched in sweat. She had been having dreams about the attack on her village since that very night and they never seemed to get any easier to deal with. Minato sat on the side of the bed as she cried into his chest until she could cry no more and fell asleep after an hour. He heard another knock on the door before it opened and he heard footsteps then another knock on the door to his bedroom. Opening it slowly he saw his best friend standing there.

"They were getting worried, thought something happened to you."

"She woke up with another dream just went back to sleep." Minato told him as he grabbed his jacket and walked with his best friend to the door. "Keep an eye on her while I'm at the tower." Kaori gave a nod as Minato left shutting the door behind him and started on his way to the Hokage tower. The trip had only taken a few minutes, arriving to see several of the higher ninja waiting for him.

"Lord Hokage. We were beginning to worry." Hiashi Hyuga said in an uncaring voice that made Minato wonder.

"Nothing was wrong. Now what is this about a letter?"

"We received this from a bird from the Mizukage. It seems very urgent." Danzo said as he handed the letter over to Minato.

"you have read it already?" he asked before he looked down and began to read the writing. It was written horridly, with the words barely readable. Minato looked around at the village elders as he sighed. "There is nothing we can do at the moment, but I will send out three ANBU squads to help with what the Mizukage needs. Everyone is to keep their eyes out for anything suspicious. That is all we can do for now. Dismissed." The elders gave a nod and before making their way out of the room slowly leaving Minato sitting at his desk trying to think of what to do to help the Mizukage. He heaved a heavy sigh before he called for the ANBU and gave them orders. Once they set out Minato sat behind his desk thinking about what the future could hold when there was a knock on the door just before Kaori and Kushina walked in.

"She wouldn't wait for you to get home." Kaori told his friend as both sat in chairs. "How was your meeting?"

"We may have a problem arising." He sighed looking at his friend and lover. "A tailed beast has attacked the water country. I have every one out on missions looking out and sent three ANBU squads to see what they can do. I can't drag us into another war but this is the third one in two months. There are already several sealed within others. Just recently there was word of the Kazekage sealing the one tailed beast with in his unborn son, killing his wife as she gave birth."

"That's horrible." Kushina said sitting up slightly as she placed her hand on her tiny baby bump. "How could someone do that?"

"He was never one of the seine ones." Kaori smirked. "You should have seen him when we were at the Kage summit discussing a peace treaty. He was all over the place." Kaori chuckled making Minato smirk as he turned his bright blue eyes to Kushina as she rubbed her delicate hand across the bump that was starting to become more prominent in the recent days.

"Isn't there anything, anyone can do to stop someone from doing that again?" Kushina asked looking sadly at Minato with her soft green eyes. Minato shook his head sadly.

"Nothing more than I've already done, without pulling us into another war. This war will not end peacefully either."

"What about having all of the ninja nations join together and stopping the tailed beasts before anything else happens?"

"We wouldn't stand a chance against one of them. They could destroy a village in a few minutes."

"There is no way to stop them." Kaori said softly. "Makes me wonder if we'll be hit by one and what will happen."

"There is one way." Minato said making both look at him wondering why he wasn't doing anything to stop the horrible tailed beasts then. "It's a theory I've been working on. It's a very powerful jutsu that will take a ninja with a huge chakra pool to do. It will most likely kill the user." Kushina looked at him worried that he might try to use the jutsu while Kaori could only look at him. "Don't worry. I'm not going to use it unless there is absolutely no other option." He said making Kushina give a small smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was now the beginning of October, Jiriaya and Tsunade had been back twice with little news. Their second time back they had told Minato about a group of people looking for the tailed beasts and controlling them so they would be able to win wars for them. After that, they headed back out looking for more information on the group, after Tsunade had checked Kushina and the baby, telling them that it would be a boy. Tsunade and Jiriaya decided on splitting up to gather information, stopping back every so often to check in on Minato and Kushina, one such visit allowed Minato to read the very first published book Jiriaya wrote, giving Minato and Kushina a name for their unborn son and making Jiriaya the god father. Minato stood looking out the window at the sun rising above the horizon thinking about what the next step was. They had gotten more reports of tailed beasts being spotted and destroying countries and many ended with the beast being sealed within someone. The only one that had yet to show its face was the nine-tailed fox; it was only a matter of time before he came out of the shadows.

"What are you doing up so early?"Came a voice from behind him. "What's bothering you?" Kushina asked as she stopped at Minato's side. He heaved a sigh and looked back out the window before answering her.

"I'm just watching the sun rise. Don't worry." He smiled at her putting her to ease. "Are you going to visit Akemi and little Sakura today?"

"Yeah. You should come too and let Kaori have a day off for once. You all need a good rest after the past few months."

"I know, but it can't be helped. The tailed beasts have been running loose and it seems like something has made them begin wars. The only one left is the nine-tailed fox. We have to be ready for anything."

"I know. I just wish that you would let everyone have one day to spend with their families, just in case something happens. Ya know?" Minato sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as thoughts raced through her mind and made tears slide down her cheeks.

"I know. I'll figure something out so that everyone has a day off with their family. Okay?" She gave a nod as he dried the tears that fell. "Now let's go get ready and go see how big little Sakura's gotten." She smiled and moved as fast as she could at nine months pregnant, to go get ready to leave. Minato chuckled as he went to the kitchen to make something for her to eat before they left the house.

Minato found a way to let everyone have at least one full day off with their families. He made ground and had shifts to cover and take off, spaced over a course of four days. Minato and the other close friends were taking their day last so that everyone else came back refreshed and able to think clearly, while the Hokage was out of his office. Kaori and his wife planned a gathering at their house on the fourth day to relax as if they used to before they were stuck with responsibilities.

"Kushina, are you ready yet?" Minato called from the living room down the hall. He had been waiting for Kushina to finish getting dressed before they made their way over to Kaori and Akemi's house. When he didn't receive and answer he began walking towards their room worried that something might have happened. "Kushina?" He asked as he opened their bedroom door slowly to find Kushina bent slightly holding onto her swollen belly. Minato moved to her side as she reached out to him.

"I think… it's time to go." She said and looked up at him with a small smile as he looked at her with a blank look before he bent and lifted her into his arms and started on the way to the hospital.

He made it there within ten minutes and before he knew it, Kushina was in a hospital bed and he was sitting in a chair by her side as she went through the pains of labor. Not long after that, the door opened allowing Kaori and Akemi to walk in with a little pink haired infant in her arms.

"Nice of you to call." Kaori smirked as he walked over next to Minato. Akemi went to Kushina's side and they began talking about how wonderful it's going to be after the little boy was born.

"Like you told me."

"That was different. Besides, it's not every day that the great yellow flash becomes a father."

"Where are the others? I know they would have followed you too."

"They're in the waiting room. We told them to let me and Akemi see how Kushina was. So. How is she?"

"She's fine. They said the baby should be born in the next few hours." Minato gave a bright smile; he couldn't wait to be able to hold his newborn son. Kaori chuckled and shook his head as he looked back over at Akemi talking to Kushina as another contraction hit.

"Well let's hope he doesn't keep you waiting. We're all back on the clock at midnight." Both men chuckled before turning their attention back to the two women and the tiny sleeping infant.

At eleven thirty that night the doctor checked on them and said it was almost time. Minato smiled as Kushina grabbed his hand tight as another contraction hit hard. She was excited to finally be able to see her baby after the past nine months of trying to think of what he could look like. "Alright, it's time to start pushing." The doctor said as Kushina took a deep breath and Minato stood holding her hand comforting her and telling her she could get through it. A knock came at the door, one of the nurses answered and gave a gasp before walking over, and telling Minato what she had heard.

"What? Where was it spotted?"

"They said that it will be here within a half hour." The nurse told him making him looked back at Kushina trying to figure out what he could do to save his village and still be with the woman he loved more that his own life.

"Go." Kushina whispered up to him. "Go save our home and make it safe for our son to live. We'll be waiting for you when you get back." She said and tightened her grip as another contraction hit.

"Are you sure about this?" She gave a nod and smiled at him. "I'll end this as fast as I can and get back."

"Your son will be waiting to be held." He bent down to kiss her forehead before he left and it was time to focus on giving birth.

"What's the situation?" Minato called as he came to a stop in front of Kaori and Fugaku.

"The nine tails has been spotted heading this way. It's destroying everything in its way, there's no way we're going to win against that thing." Kaori told Minato.

"We'll find a way, we always do. Any plans in place? How many do we have to work with?"

"No plans yet we were trying to find the best route to go." Fugaku spoke up while Kaori quickly calculated how many men they had to work with.

"Hey. Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital?" Kaori said as his head shot up and his eyes settled on Minato who was looking around assessing the panic in the village.

"Kushina's fine. How many men?"

"every ninja is available. Many are already fighting the nine tails, trying to slow it down but jutsus and weapons don't work on it."

"Lord Hokage!" Came cries from ninja as the giant fox destroyed everything around it. "Lord Hokage!" they screamed in fear. Minato looked around as the ground shook as the beast came closer and closer to the village. Its tail shooting every which way, exploding mountains with just the tips. He knew he had to do something and a giant tailed beast destroyed fast before his entire village.

"Fugaku, take the west and start pulling as many as you can away. Get the ninja out of there. Kaori, take the east and head into the village. Get as many villagers out as possible warn everyone to get away in case the fox get's too close." The two men gave a nod. Fugaku took off before Minato stopped Kaori. "Get Kushina and get her out of the village and to a safe place whether or not the baby is born. Get them out of there."

"Don't worry Minato. You know I won't let anything happen to her, or the boy." Kaori smirked as they both clasped each other's shoulders a moment before they both took off in separate directions. Minato made his way through the crowd of ninja to the front where he bit his thumb and slammed his hand to the ground a moment before rising into the air on the head of a giant toad.

"What do you want now?" the toad asked irritated.

"We have a war to fight and win." The toad looked at their enemy as the giant fox looked at the two. "Gama, we need to keep it away from the village. I don't know how many are left but I do know that it will be a bit before Kushina can move anywhere."

"That big mouthed girl?"

"Yeah."

"What's she doing here and what's so important she can't move right now?"

"Her village was destroyed a while back and she came to live here. She won't be able to be moved for a while because she's giving birth." He smirked as he watched the fox walk closer as if it were stalking a prey. "Gama, please no matter what happens, makes sure he doesn't go near Kushina or our son."

"You're the best human I've met in years. I think I will be able to do one favor for you, kid."

"Thanks. Now let's take care of this guy." Gama nodded and the two were off to hold back the fox.

"Kaori!" a female called. "Kaori what's going on?" Akemi called as she ran over to him holding their daughter in her arms.

"Akemi. I want you to take Sakura and run. Get as far away from the village as you can."

"But why?"

"The nine tailed beast is attacking and I want both of you to be safe."

"What about you?" she said as other villagers ran frantically past.

"I'll be right behind you. I have a promise to fulfill and I'll meet up with you."

"Where's Kushina? Is she and the baby alright?"

"Minato said Kushina was about to start and he was called to the front. I swear I'll kill the guy who told him we needed him while his son was being born."

"Don't worry about that now. Go help Kushina. Just promise me that you'll meet up with me after you're done getting Kushina safe."

"Akemi. Run as far as you can and don't come back until you know it's absolutely safe. No matter what you hear, promise me you'll keep going."

"Kaori-"

"Promise me! Akemi I can't lose you or Sakura. Please promise me."

"I promise, but you have to promise to come find us." She said as tears streamed down her cheeks. He gave a small nod, kissed her, and smiled as he ran his hand over Sakura small head. Akemi started to run with tears in her eyes leaving her husband behind not truly knowing if they would ever see each other again.

"That's it! One more push!" the nurse encouraged as Kushina took another breath and pushed with everything she had left. Suddenly a scream pierced the air making Kushina fall back into her pillows with a bright smile as a tiny infant was placed onto her stomach and cleaned.

"Naruto. You look just like your father." Kushina whispered to the baby before her face went white and her eyes slid closed.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" the nurse asked as she picked the infant up and held him as he cried.

"She's losing a lot of blood. I can't stop the bleeding." The door flung open letting Kaori walk in with two others.

"My lord." The nurse said as she spotted the third Hokage walking in behind Kaori and next to a young man with silver hair.

"The village is to be evacuated. Get everything and get moving. Kakashi stay and help them carry what they need. Kaori do what your Hokage told you to. I'll meet up with you outside the village." The third said before he left to gather the others in the hospital.

"What did the almighty Hokage tell you to do?" Came a whisper. Kaori walked in and bent down by Kushina's side.

"The great and powerful Hokage told me to get you and your son to safety."

"Well do something for me. Disobey the great and powerful and just take Naruto to safety. I'm going to die, and it will be much easier carrying him than trying to care for both of us."

"Kushina, I'm not following what the Hokage told me to do, I'm doing what my best friend asked me to do." She smiled at him as he turned and looked to Kakashi standing in the doorway. "Kakashi take the baby and start heading out. You two help me with her." The nurse handed the screaming infant over to the young man and turned to help the doctor and Kaori take Kushina out of the village. Kakashi started running down the stairs and ran into the third Hokage.

"Here. Put him in here and cover him up. Can't let him get cold." The third told him as he held out a basket with a soft blanket on the bottom and another soft blanket in hand to cover the baby with. Kakashi laid the infant in the basket and the third covered him as they began walking out of the hospital.

"Kid, it looks like we aren't going to be able to win this. We have to think of something fast or we're goners."

"Gama I'm going to do a jutsu I made but…. Take care of the village and make sure they are all safe."

"you got it kid." Minato began doing hand signs as the giant toad made sure to keep away from the fox. Just as Minato finished his last hand sign, a tear slipped down his cheek.

"I'm sorry Kushina; I could not come back to you. I'm sorry Naruto; I was unable to be the father I wanted to be." He pushed his arms out in front of him as the fox swung his tails again taking out several buildings in the village, one of which was the hospital. Minato had no time to react as a bright light exploded surrounding them and spreading for a mile away.

Minato opened his eyes and found he was standing in nothing but whiteness. He looked around wondering where he was and what was going on when he saw a slender woman standing a little way in front of him.

"Minato!" Kushina cried out making Kaori concerned just before he saw fire come at the window, crashing through destroying everything.

"Kushina?" Minato whispered as he walked up to her.

"Minato." She smiled softly. "I am sorry I could not wait for you."

"Kushina. What happened? Did you get out safe?"

"Looks like none of us did." Came a male voice from behind him. "we were about to get her out when one of the tails crashed into the building. I'm sorry Minato."

"Kaori, I told you I was to die anyway. There was nothing the doctor could do, I was bleeding to death. I am sorry for making you stay when you could have gotten away with your family."

"so we're all dead?" Minato looked back between his best friend and his love. Suddenly a window appeared in the whiteness allowing them to see movement below them. They saw the village and all of the destruction that had happened in the night. They found their friends walking back into the village to see if there were any survivors that had stayed behind.

"Akemi." Kaori whispered as he watched his wife walk into the village and to the hospital to find it destroyed. She fell to her knees and cried as Mikoto knelt beside her and held her while the men went to work. Minato and Kushina saw the third standing with Kakashi and a tiny child in a basket crying.

"He looks just like you." Kushina whispered making Minato look at the small child and smile.

"I never got to hold him but I gave him something that helps him become a great ninja someday." Minato said with a sigh. Kushina and Kaori looked up at him confused waiting for him to explain. "When I was fighting the fox I had to use my jutsu. There was no way to beat it, only pause it. I sealed the good chakra in Naruto. He will be able to use it as he gets older and able to control it."

"No matter what he will be a great ninja." Kushina told him.

"Just like his father." Kaori smirked. "Hey, I wouldn't protest the all-powerful Naruto marrying my little Sakura." He chuckled making Kushina and Minato smile.

"Sis!" came a call making the three of them look up to find a boy running up to them. He launched himself and wrapped his arms around Kushina's waist. "It's really you!"

"Toshiro?" she couldn't believe her eyes. She knelt in front of him and wrapped her arms around him tight. "I can't believe I'm really seeing you." She cried.

"Sis. What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the world of the living."

"I know. But some things went on and now we're here with you." She smiled as he grabbed her hand and started pulling her along behind him.

"Come on the others are waiting." Kushina looked up to see the other family members standing at what looked like the end of the white tunnel. The three of them shrugged and began walking to the others.

"I still say our kids will grow up to get married." Kaori chuckled as he followed his friend.

"What was that light?" Kakashi asked the third. The baby they were taking to safety had glowed bright before being left with a strange mark on his belly.

"Minato used a jutsu he created. I believe he sealed the fox within this child."

"He sealed a beast in his own son?"

"He seems to have had a bright hope that his son would be able to become even greater with the power of the fox behind him. Now as to what we are to do with the child." He took a deep breath as he heard the villagers coming back into the village. "As far as anyone is to know, the child of the fourth was killed in the attack. This child was born as the fox was sealed. That is all they have to know." Kakashi gave a nod and looked down at the little baby as he began to fall asleep.

"But the child looks just like sensei. People are bound to recognize him. What do we tell them?"

"Tell them you don't know. Once the people are told he has the fox with in him, most people won't want to even look at him. We must keep him safe from Minato's enemies." Suddenly several ninja ran towards them.

"Lord. Are you alright?"

"Yes yes. I am fine. Kakashi and I were merely discussing what we would do with this child. It seems the fourth sealed the nine tailed beast with in him."

"Kill it. It would be easy to take away that damn fox's life now." One said.

"And you would kill an innocent child while doing so." The third sighed and picked up the tiny child. "I will find someone to take care of him until he is old enough to take care of himself. Start working on finding survivors and rebuilding." The ninja all moved off as several ninja walked over to the hospital when Akemi was kneeling, crying as she held onto her tiny daughter.

"Lord third. Kushina was in this hospital giving birth when the attack happened. Is she and the child alright?" asked Choza.

"No the hospital was destroyed without anyone leaving." He looked sadly at Akemi as the village began moving about in sorrow as they made their ways to here they were needed. The third knelt beside Akemi and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Your husband was a hero. He ignored the danger and tried to help his friends. He will always be a great ninja. I am sure he would want you to be strong and make sure your daughter grew up just as strong as the both of you."

"Thank you lord third." She whispered before Mikoto helped her to stand.

"Come stay with us for a little while."

"Lord Third?" Akemi asked making the third turn to face her. "Did Kaori do what Minato had asked?"

"When I parted ways he was working on getting Kushina out of the hospital. She wasn't looking well so it may have been taking extra time." She gave a nod and walked with Mikoto as the third made his way to his wife to explain in private what had gone on and what they needed to do, while the rest of the village began reconstruction in morning.


End file.
